


20 Questions

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: The boys learn more about each other and take their relationship to the next level.





	20 Questions

“Favorite movie?”

Blake didn’t hesitate. “Home Alone.”

Yev whipped his head to look at Blake, who was on his back in their bed and gazing up at the ceiling. “Seriously!?”

“Sure. Why? It’s fuckin cool. Don’t tell me you never wanted to kick some bad guy ass and set booby traps.”

Yev laughed. “I guess. Just didn’t think it’d be your favorite. Saw you more as an action kinda guy.”

“Well you obviously don’t know me like you think you do.” Blake chuckled. 

Yev rolled onto his side to look at Blake. “I want to know everything about you.”

“You really don’t.”

“I really do. Let’s play 20 questions!”

Blake groaned loudly. “Don’t we need a campfire and s’mores for this shit?”

“Come on grumpy. It’ll be fun!” Yev prodded him in the side. “You can go first.”

“Fine. Favorite Disney princess?” Blake asked Yev, who laughed in surprise. 

“You’re a dick. And it’s Belle from Beauty and the Beast.” Yev replied primly. 

“And now I have this information what am I gonna do with it?” 

Yev leaned over so he was close to Blake’s face and gazed into eyes. In the dim moonlit room Blake’s eyes were like glowing amber. 

“How about you ask me questions you actually wanna know the answers to?”

Blake’s smirk lit up his face. “Alright. What’s my most attractive physical feature?”

Yev grinned wickedly. “You have a hot body.”

“That’s it? That’s fuckin vague man.”

Yev placed his hand on Blake’s bare chest and ran it down his torso to rest on his stomach. It was firm and toned with defined abs. “This is what I mean. These muscles. Makes my mouth water.”

Blake rested his hand on top of Yev’s. “And my best non-physical feature?”

“Easy. Your sense of humor. You make me laugh, man. It’s your take-no-shit-suffer-no-fools one liners that I love best. You crack me up.”

Blake blushed and bit his lip. “Right. Guess that’s good to know.”

“Finally! He sees it my way. Next question!”

“How many people have you been with?”

The question startled Blake as much as it did Yev. He had no idea he even wanted to know that information. 

“Been with like how? Fucked? Fooled around?”

“Whatever.”

“I’ve never been in a proper relationship. I’ve had sex with two girls. Fooled around with two guys. Never gone all the way with a guy.”

“Right.” Blake mused. “Don’t really know why I asked that.”

Yev chuckled and snuggled in closer to Blake. “It’s okay. It’s a fair question. Is there more you want to know?”

“Um...I guess I just kinda wondered what you’d like...with a guy...”

Blake’s rambling was cut off by Yev gripping his hand. “Do you mean top or bottom?”

Blake nodded once. 

“I don’t know if I have a preference. But I definitely want to try both.” 

“With me?”

“Of course with you.”

“Okay.”

“What goin on Blake?” Yev pressed gently. He lifted his hand to Blake’s face and tilted it so he was looking at Yev. 

“You’ve had sex with other people. But you haven’t tried it with me. We’ve been together for nearly six months. Is it me?”

Yev’s heart clenched at the insecurity in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Babe. No. It’s the opposite of that. The others...I guess I knew it wasn’t going anywhere. But with us it’s important.”

Blake sniffed. “I get it.”

“Do you? We have to get this right Blake. If I mess this up with you and I lose you...it’s going to change everything. And I like how things are right now.” Yev tried to explain. 

“I like it too. But I want more.” Blake’s voice quivered with fear. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m ready. For the first time in my life I _want_ to do this. I choose this.”

Yev grinned happily and pressed a kiss to Blake’s shoulder. “Okay. But not tonight. When my folks are out at the weekend and we have some privacy. I’m sure as hell not giving them the show we had to listen to!”

Blake shuddered and laughed. “Agreed.”

“So...next question.” 

“Favorite jungle animal.”

“The places your mind goes...” Yev giggled. 

 

Mickey was doing the books for the shop at home while Ian was working. The redhead was due home any minute so he was in a hurry to get finished. He clicked on the laptop and did a double take when he saw the browser history. The Google searches were interesting to say the least. 

_Preparing for gay sex._

_Gay sex comfortable first time._

_Lube that has numbing stuff in it._

“Oh Jesus fuck.” He rubbed his eyes. “It’s finally happening.”

“What is?”

Mickey was so engrossed in the laptop that he didn’t hear Ian come in. He leapt up in fright and knocked the laptop back on the table. 

“Fuck! You need to wear a fuckin bell!”

Ian raised his eyebrows and wandered over. “What’s up?”

“The boys have been researching gay sex. I guess the time has come.” Mickey sighed. 

“Oh.” Ian exhaled. For all he had been the most supportive of their relationship it still hit home with him that this was a big deal. 

“Yeah. We gotta talk to them. And by ‘we’ I mean you.”

“Me? Why me?” Ian gasped. 

“You’re better with this stuff! They’re looking at using numbing lube Ian!”

“No fuckin way Mick.”

They were stopped in their tracks by the front door opening. Yev and Blake burst in with big grins on their faces. 

“Hey.” Yev greeted. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes at his son. “Hey lovebirds. Sit. We need to talk.”

The smiles froze on their faces and they immediately followed the order. 

“Mick, relax and be calm.” Ian said quietly. 

He received a nod in response and they sat down with the boys on the sofas. 

“So...you guys havin sex...” Mickey launched straight in. 

Blake went pale and Yev yelped. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“What’s it to you? We’re ready.” Yev snapped. 

“Oh really? If you’re mature enough to be having sex you should be mature enough to remember to delete your browser history.” Mickey arched his perfectly shaped brow. 

Blake’s gulp was loud in the room and, combined with Yev’s expression of utter confusion, they all realized who had been researching on the laptop. 

Ian could see the conversation spiralling in a different direction and began to think Mickey had a point when he tried to bail on talking to the boys. He held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

“We kinda just want to know if you have any questions. Blake, you obviously wanted to know some things and be prepared. That’s really good thinking. But the internet is a strange place and if we can give you any advice we’d be happy to help.” He spoke steadily, like he was calming a spooked animal. 

Blake scowled. “You want me to ask you guys questions about sex? I swear to God this family wants me to die of embarrassment.”

“He’s got a point, Pops. We can’t ask you about that stuff. I’m cringing so hard just thinking about that.” Yev agreed. 

Mickey shook his head. “I get that. But you gotta be careful kid. It’s not like throwing it in some chick and remembering to use a condom...”

Ian’s face screwed up in disgust. “Thanks for that visual, Mick. What he means is...there’s more to it for guys. More to prepare so you don’t get hurt. It’s something that you’re gonna be embarrassed to talk about with us but we’ve been there and done that so we know what we’re talking about.”

Blake closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was his worst nightmare come true. Well, not his _worst_. But pretty damn close. 

“You know. I think I’m good. So I die a virgin, who gives a shit?” He muttered to himself. 

Yev chuckled and reached for his hand. “It’s going to be fine.”

Ian nodded. “How about I just talk generally about some stuff. Keep it medical. You can pretend you’re not listening...”

Mickey huffed loudly. “Just fuckin pay attention. You need to know. We need to know you know. That way we can leave you unsupervised and not worry about what we’re coming home to.”

“Fine.” Yev gritted his teeth. 

Ian wrung his hands together anxiously but started speaking, talking about the need to prepare your partner and ways to help relax to make it better. When he finished the boys were glowing red but Blake actually looked slightly relieved. 

“One last thing.” Mickey stated firmly. “Do not use numbing lube. I know it sounds like a great idea but for the first time it’s a definite no-no. You need to feel pain so you can get to know your limits. If you numb that pain and keep goin you’re gonna end up in the ER. Got that?”

Yev nodded. “Makes sense.”

Blake let out the breath he’d been holding. “We done? I gotta study for my test.”

Ian grinned. “Sure. I’ll call when dinner is ready.”

The boys scurried away and Mickey slumped into Ian’s side. 

“Thank fuck. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sighed. 

Ian chuckled and pecked a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. “Easy. Get Svetlana to talk to them.”

“Oh Jesus no.”

 

Blake buried his head in his books and ignored Yev for the rest of the night. He didn’t eat any dinner and was already in bed when Yev came in.

“How’s the studying going?”

“Fine.” Blake replied curtly. 

Yev sighed heavily. “Why’re you being like this? You knew from day one they are embarrassing as fuck. Why is this a surprise to you?”

“It’s not a surprise. It’s the opposite of a surprise. It’s a fuckin clear as day reminder of how a normal family is supposed to work. I thought I had a normal family. Turns out I was way off the mark.” Blake snapped at his boyfriend. 

“This is about your parents?” Yev clarified. 

“It ain’t about anything. Let it go.”

Yev snorted and turned over. “Thanks for the chat.”

“Don’t fuckin do that. Don’t make this about you!” Blake snarled, his voice loud in the quiet room. 

“Fuck you. This is about me! You say you want to have sex with me but you’re using the internet to look up the stuff you’re worried about! How about you trust me and talk to me about that shit? Then you’re pissed because my parents give enough of a shit about us to have that horrific conversation! You think they enjoyed that? My folks are weird fuckers but I guarantee you my Dad woulda died a happy man to have never had that chat! And now you’re talking about your family like I have a clue what your life was like before. Well I don’t. Because you tell me the grand total of fuck all. And that’s fine. Your business. But you’re making it my business when you go in a mood and won’t talk to me.” Yev finally ran out of steam and stopped ranting at Blake, who was silent on the other side of the bed. Heavy silence filled the room again and Yev turned his back to Blake once more. He hated the idea of going to sleep on an argument but he had no intention of letting Blake off the hook for his attitude. The silence dragged on for a long time and Yev was almost drifting off to sleep when Blake spoke quietly. 

“I can’t get my head around how my parents could just disown me like they have. And how your parents can care about me so easily.”

Yev reached back and found Blake’s hand in the darkness, giving it a squeeze. 

“I have no idea how your parents could do that to you. But I know my parents. They care about you because you’re worth caring about. Stop thinking too hard about that.”

Blake didn’t reply but fell asleep holding Yev’s hand tightly in his own. 

 

Ian and Mickey went out on Saturday night to celebrate Donna’s birthday. Ian’s rig partner had hired out a section of a club and the guys were looking forward to a rare night out. Well they were. Now they were worried about leaving the boys behind. They knew Yev and Blake weren’t going to cause any trouble but they were still worried about them. It was a big deal and the fall out if it all went wrong would be catastrophic for the family. 

“We have to trust Yev knows what he’s doing. They could’ve been doin it for months but they waited. We have to trust them.” Ian tried to reassure Mickey when they were stood drinking their beers and looking too gloomy to be at a party. 

“Sure.” Mickey muttered and downed his beer. “Cause we were so good at combining feelings and fucking when we were their age.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Come on Mick. I know they are like us but not to that level. We drank too much, smoked too much, committed too many felonies, had fucked up families and my bipolar was a long way off being diagnosed. They’ve got way more goin for them than we did.”

“I guess so.”

“Finish your beer and get on the dance floor. I wanna grind on my man.”

“This is a straight bar.” Mickey glared. 

“Well that’s funny cause I ain’t straight.” Ian drawled with a sexy grin. 

Mickey burst into laughter. “Fine. But no gettin mad when I kick off with the local homophobes...”

Ian saluted him. “Scouts honor.”

 

The house was quiet when the older couple stumbled home in the early hours of the morning. Ian was giggly, unused to drinking so much, and Mickey was trying to shush him but ended up laughing too. They headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge and found Blake sitting at the table nursing a cup of warm milk. 

“Hey Sunshine.” Mickey greeted him with a sloppy smile and a ruffle of his hair. 

Blake smiled tiredly. “Hey. Good night?”

“Yeah. Think the hangover might actually be worth it this time.” Mickey beamed. “You guys okay?”

There was a moment of tension in the air. All three men knew what Mickey was asking. Had the deed been done and was life as they knew it still the default setting? Blake smiled shyly and nodded. 

“Yeah. All good.” He confirmed. 

Ian smiled serenely and ruffled Blake’s hair. “Glad to hear it. You ever need us, we’re always here. Fuckin weird as it may be.” He told the youngster. 

Blake smiled around his blush. “Thanks Ian.”

Mickey grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to Blake. 

“You can’t sleep?”

Blake shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“Right. Anything we can help with?”

“Not really. Nothing bad. Me and Yev...we’re fine. I’m just thinking about my parents a lot. Wondering how they are. My sister too. Mostly her really. I miss her.” Blake admitted. 

“You want us to speak to Alice next week when she visits? See if there’s anything she can suggest?” Ian offered. 

“Yeah?” Blake perked up. 

“She might be able to talk to them. See what’s goin on. Don’t get too excited though. She might be able to do fuck all.” Mickey warned. 

Blake smiled warmly and stood up. “Yeah. I don’t get my hopes up anymore. Thanks guys.”

Blake gave each man a brief hug and left them alone, heading back to bed with a clearer head. 

Mickey leaned into Ian’s solid chest and inhaled the familiar scent of his man mixed with beer and nightclub smells. 

“I’m glad that’s over.” Ian chuckled. 

“Me too. I need to sleep. Too many sleepless nights lately.”

“Way too many. Let’s go to bed Mick.”

Mickey reached up to peck Ian’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” Ian grinned. 

 

 


End file.
